Castlevania: Tales of Shadow
by DraculaAlucardFan
Summary: A Halloween celebration: A series of short stories/one shots that are placed in the Lords of Shadow timeline: WARNINGS FOR: Possible Character Death, Possible Incest, Violence, Gore, Cheesy Crap, and all the Castlevania you can handle. ESTIMATED PAIRINGS SO FAR: (hinted Dracula/OC) DrAlucestial (Dracula/Alucard), Alucard/OC, and OC/OC
1. The Son I Never Had

_**Vampire/Halloween song of the day: Blood – In this Moment**_

_**Vampire/Halloween Instrumental of the Day: Louis's Revenge – Interview with A Vampire Soundtrack**_

_**Happy HALLOWEEN everyone~**_**  
**

**I wondered what I could do for all of you for Halloween? What better way to celebrate it than with my favorite video game series…**

**~~~~~CASTELVANIA~~~~~**

**~So sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride. I'm celebrating Halloween with a new twist for me~ **

**~There will be a series of one shots &amp; short stories in these~**

**~All pairings included~**

**~That means (yes) incest, multi-charas together, OC chara shipping, second generation chara shipping, cross overs~ ANYTHING YOU WANT you can find it here~  
**

**~I hope you enjoy this series, cause this is going out to you guys~**

**~ Not only in celebration of Halloween but of our two year anniversary on this account - ^_^ ENJOY~  
**

**~~~ I do not own anything of Castlevania, I only own my own OC charas ~~~**

_**On the first day of Halloween what was given to me?**_

_**A child that I lost, but is dear to me…**_

The dark haired male jumped down from his place, eyes wine-red and gleaming like blood in a great boiling bat. The white haired vampire-warrior jumped down beside his maker. "Father?"

The vampire lord came forward, surveying the scene.

When Alucard didn't get a response he prompted again, using his other name. The more formal one he went by these days, "Dracula?"

Dracula leaned down, still not responding quite yet. His hands brushed along the burned dust of the wall. Debree shifted as he moved towards it a little more closely. A lot of bodies lay behind it, all scattered and ripped open…all in a pretty little row. It went so far, the bodies went around the turn at the end of the hallway. The dark red carpet wasn't the only thing stained. The walls were too, and the concrete around it.

Red eyes surged up when he heard movement. It was nothing more than a leaf rustling in the wind. He looked down again. His eyes spotted some kind of powdery substance on the bricks. He leaned down, reaching out his fingers in order to pick some of it up. It settled on the black tips of his index and middle finger. He splayed it out with his thumb, spreading it around before he dropped it.

There was only one thing that Dracula could think of…that could do a similar thing to the markings on these remains.

Chaos Claws.

Fire.

He stood up abruptly, turning towards Alucard who was still waiting with an expectant expression. Dracula looked at him with a grave expression. (No pun intended)

He turned his head around, and gestured for him to follow.

Silence fell as they began walking; the only sound heard the sound of their feet on the pavement.

They made it to a place on the boarder between the sciences district and downtown. A small dark alley way unveiled a scene where two paladins were running their hands along a particular wall. By the time they made it there, rain was shifting down onto the ground. Small puddles had filled dark crevices in the cracked pavement.

A garbage can was out of the way, but Alucard and Dracula weren't really paying much attention to it at the time.

The paladin's turned and saw them. Immediately the vampires braced for attack, and were engaged.

Dracula punched the paladin that flew towards him with his Chaos Claws, and the guy punched downwards. It was an attempt to hit him in mid air, but no avail. Dracula was more aerodynamic than most creatures, so it was only a quick flash of his black demon wings and he was boosted out of the way. The paladin was quick to respond, punching again.

Dracula dodged left, landing on the ground with a surge of red and black. The paladin leaned back and summoned a great surge of energy, giving Dracula time to retreat before the blast was sent towards him. The prince of shadows miscalculated the distance, and ended up getting grazed…good and sharp. He flew back in a spiral, but recovered with a bounce on his palms. Landing on his feet he took off running back at the paladin, only to be struck in a retaliation attempt.

Meanwhile, Alucard was having just as much fun with the other paladin. It was as if these guys were predicting their attacks, and were ready to strike before the vampires could predict they would.

Flashes of red flew in different directions. Alucard flung himself up in the air, lashing out sharply with his great spiked sword. The momentum he used to bring his sword down caused the paladin to stumble back and shake his head. Alucard realized quickly that the paladin's had changed their armor, "FATHER-go for the head!" He called backwards as he lunged at his target.

Dracula heard his son, taking it to heart as he did something he hadn't done for a while. Rushing out of range, he jumped up onto the wall and flung off the dark clay. He summoned his Void Sword, dispelling the Claws of Chaos at the same time, and directed a sweeping blow towards the stupid bastard's head. He drove it deep in him.

A great palm came up and tried to knock him off, but Dracula only twisted around so he pulled out some of his armor. It left him mildly exposed to direct hits in that area…

Dracula pushed his palm, fast, through the hole, pulling out the paladin's heart and clenching it into his fangs just as the golden clad warrior fell. A great landing caused Dracula to jump off and whip his lips clean.

Just as the vampire lord turned to help his son, two more vampires swooped off the roofs. Coming down to Alucard's aid, for an unknown reason, they swarmed the holy knight.

Dracula became fascinated by the unexpected sight so, on a last minute decision, he decided to sit back and observe. The paladin was no match for three vampires on his own, let alone Dracula's creation.

He went down in hardly any time.

Dracula watched the vampires with peaked interest. Outside of battle, he recognized that one was a male…the other a female. They looked similar, but not the same. Obviously they had some previous blood relation even before they were turned. Secretly, although he wasn't surprised, Dracula prided himself on that apt deduction.

Although they were both clad in dark red and black clothing, the female had a more revealing outfit. She was clad in scandalous clothing, while the other was more modest. They say, what a vampire wears is reflecting of their personality. It is mostly because most vampires wear clothing directly from their blood.

The female squealed upon sight of Dracula, making the olden lord's eyes widen in surprise.

The male clamped his hand down on the other's mouth. "Sorry. She's shocked. Out of blood." The older glared at his sister. "Mi-lord…with utmost respect, dracul..." He bowed, pulling his sister with him.

Alucard busied himself with the task of figuring out what the Paladins were so interested in about the particular wall.

"Who are you, you are not of my kin." Dracula hissed, not having much time or – for that matter – patience to deal with two unblooded vampires.

"Ah-my name is Michael…this is my sister Maurice." The male introduced his shaking, wide-eyed, sister. Michael silently face palmed at his sister, who looked like a fan girl chasing after some wildly 'chick-flicky' male.

Many things didn't disturb Dracula, but the vampiress was beginning to freak him out mildly. "That was not what I asked. What house are you of?" He snapped.

Michael hesitated. He felt insignificant…

I mean who really wants to explain to Dracula (the greatest, most powerful, legendary vampire of his age) that you were an Unblooded vampire. Unblooded meant that no maker had claimed the vampire in creation. Often, the Unblooded creatures of the night were claimed as filthy animals, "…" It had been two centuries since their been creation. They could transform unto their human form, and that's all they could claim for themselves.

"You are testing my patience." The Prince of Shadows narrowed his eyes.

"Father-" Alucard's distraction was like a bell to Dracula. He turned his back on the dishonored vampires.

Michael sighed with relief and let his sister go, "Now you're not going to faint are you?" He chided her as Dracula studied the mechanism on the ground.

"It's recently been activated lately." Dracula said, looking at Alucard.

Alucard nodded, "As I suspected." He turned towards it.

Dracula ripped open his wrist and held it, curled, over the mechanism itself. His blood ran down and swirled into the mechanism before there was a great, loud click. Eyes swirled up the great glow that began illuminating the lines of cement.

The wall faded away, revealing an ancient passage way.

Dracula and Alucard went ahead and walked in.

Although Michael was reluctant, he followed after the Vampire lord. He felt as though he would probably be better off staying with the Prince of Shadow and the Princlet of Darkness versus the Daemons and Paladins outside.

And for good reason…

Michael swallowed audibly and granted himself the room to plead the fifth.

Alucard and Dracula seemed unphased.

Michael and Maurice, in the past few centuries, hadn't run into any serious danger…

Not like this, at least.

"I can smell your fear from here, it's disgusting." Dracula growled from before them.

Maurice didn't seem scared at all. It was only Michael…

Mike resisted the urge to swallow.

The place opened up into a small clearing, wherein, another vampire was curled up into a ball on top of a large pile of bones.

"It is him…can you smell it, father?" Alucard came forward, but not as fast as Dracula.

Dracula's arms reached down and pulled up the small body of his child. His palms shook over the small boy. It was…his childling…Silas.

The stench of the brotherhood was on him, and the child had scars along his face, arms, and back. He could tell this through the ripped clothing…for it didn't take scent glands to recognize the wounds…even if they didn't smell appetizing.

Dracula's eyes softened, if only for a split moment, and then hardened again as he looked up at the other vampires. He knew he had to get Silas out of here. Wrapping his arms tightly around his birthed child, he exchanged a glance with Alucard.

Silence passed for only two heartbeats before they began back home.

The vampires, on the other side of the looking glass, walked behind them until the two disappeared into smoke.

Michael and Maurie settled into silence. They gave each other a "what did you expect" look.

Dracula and Alucard re-appeared somewhere in the midst of their throne room.

Dracula was on a terror though; he wanted to get the precious boy up to his old room. That bedroom hadn't been changed…

Ever since it was built it hadn't been changed.

"My boy…" He laid him out on the bed fit for only his child. Alucard had a larger, but similar room. He wouldn't give his to sons anything less than perfect.

The vampire ran his claws softly down the boy's hair. He hadn't awoken this entire time…he must be so tired…

His precious bloodling…

How could he ever let him slip past his fingers that day…ten years ago…

"_Father-" The boy screamed, arms out wide as he struggled against the paladin._

"_NO!" He ran and jumped after the boy, flight powers kicking in with those great black wings of his._

_But at no avail, another paladin came crashing down upon him before he could react._

_He fought him off, rushing after the one carrying his child. Yet he lost him upon the horizon._

Alucard's body rustled the sheets when he sat down, and Dracula came awake suddenly. He'd been asleep next to the child. Dracula never slept…

He'd never felt the need to, and so he didn't. "Father-"

"Son?"

"They will come for him."

"Yes, they will. But we will protect him this time…this time…we will not allow him to slip from our grasp."

**Just a short family angst/comfort story I thought of. I hope you enjoyed this one…**

**Any ideas?**

**Shipping requests?**

**Anything?**

**Even if it's concerns on the welfare of my sanity, it's always welcome.**


	2. Deja Vu

_**Happy HALLOWEEN everyone~**_

**_29 days till Halloween_**

**Vampire Song of the Day: Night of the Vampire – Rocky Erickson**

**Vampire Instrumental for today: Dracula's Theme – Castlevania LOS OST**

**Halloween song of the day: This is Halloween (rock mix)**

**Halloween Instrumental of the day: This is Halloween (LOL) KH OST  
**

**I was inspired last night as I was dreaming to come up with this one.**

**Disclaimer, I only own Silas, Maurice, Michael, Venice, Caine, and Andros – my OCS**

_**On the second day of Halloween the darkness gave to me…**_

_**One waking dream**_

_**And a son that meant a lot to me…**_

* * *

Silas, vampire birthed of Dracula's own, woke up tangled and sweating in his sheets.

He panted, raising his head on the crane of his neck. He grasped at it, swallowing tightly before his eyes flashed over towards the wall. He'd had that dream again, the one where he was under his mysterious lover, screaming in pleasure while fangs pierced his throat.

There was a moment before he calmed himself, bringing his own back to normal senses. What was he thinking? He would never bottom – not now…not ever.

If anything, he would top.

Still, that didn't discount the fact that the dream was almost too vivid, almost like it was truly happening. I suppose that's why they call them 'wet dreams'. Because they feel really good, but there nothing more than illusion.

The vampire stretched out on his side. Vampires don't normally sleep, but he was young, and he was not fully vampire. So he was forced to sleep, eat food, and feel (somewhat) human emotions. As his hands came down, they hit a hard body beside him.

He jumped but realized it was only his brother Caine. He lowered his head and sighed, eyes closed.

Caine groaned, "Again, brother?" He said, "How many times do you have to wake me up at night…" The black haired vampire rolled onto his side.

Silas didn't respond, rather he stayed quiet.

Caine was his half brother on his mother's side; Dracula had turned him when he came of age upon Silas's request. Caine was a half-human half-demon hybrid. Silas often called him a humon or deman, but now he called him a vamonman. It made him angry, but Silas's job as a younger brother was to do such.

He was actually technically just a vamon, because the human in his veins was extinguished when he was turned. The younger closed his eyes and fell into another restless sleep.

He was right back where he was, that mysteriously hansom male over him. Gold and white eyes bore into his own. Long hair tickled his neck as his nostrils registered…chocolate? Blood? He couldn't differentiate, they both smelled just as sweet to his senses…

He felt his hands go on strong shoulders as he was taken, the other vampire's fangs biting into neck, licking it, and all around making him feel good.

Then, he penetrated him, and as he cried out…

He woke up with another raging hard on.

Caine was pushing him over, "Stop rolling all over me dude, it's gross." He flopped off his side of the bed and curled himself into a ball. For a moment, Silas stayed on the floor and began shaking in a warm sweat.

His arms wrapped around his body, holy…

Hell…

His throat became dry, fangs pounding. He felt himself harden as he rolled himself over shakily. Struggling up onto his feet he walked out randomly. Caine called after him with a statement, but he didn't seem to be paying attention.

His eyes were wide, breath hitched, and he was fully clothed in dark clothing. Silas was young for a vampire, but thanks to his father's good blood…he wasn't in some kind of beast form. Most vampires his age were trapped in a bat-like form with grotesque wings, a tail, and claws. He wasn't, he had a human-like physique.

His blood red eyes were a calling card to his father's genes, and the black surrounding the wine coloration proved he was like his half-brother Alucard as well. Most vampires take on a different name when they're created as a vampire, but Silas wasn't created…he'd been born.

Caine's old name used to be James at one time.

Caine, likewise, had the same blood that Silas did…so he was able to choose his form, rather than remain in the form of a beast the rest of his existance.

Silas's backstory was rather complicated; his mother Azmilia was that of a lying around sort. She was a Succubi, and so she had birthed him to Dracula. She abandoned her attempt to abort him upon the dark lord's request, as Dracula wanted a son he could raise.

After Caine was discovered and Silas had disappeared to the clutches of the Brotherhood, Dracula hoped that his brother could lead him to Silas.

It only ended up getting Caine caught in the process. Caine escaped the same night as Silas, but ended up going a different direction.

Silas began wondering if this was the waking world or not some time ago. He still couldn't believe that only 5 years ago his father and Alucard had rescued him. Eventually he went flaccid, but it took some time of walking before it happened.

That was when he bumped right into Alucard. Looking up he blinked in surprise. Silas quickly apologized for bumping into his brother distractedly.

Alucard turned, and put his hand on Silas's head, shaking his own. Silas smiled awkwardly, abashed, when Alucard only chuckled. Silas made an excuse to leave the conversation rather quickly. He was still hot and bothered despite the deflation of Mr. Happy and did not want to explain why to his older brother.

It wasn't until he wandered though the city of the damned that he, belatedly, came to the realization that he need a mate to put the thrill back into his life again. He hadn't really thought about it, much, because most vampires don't mate. Though on certain occasions love can find a way to transcend death itself.

Silas stopped dead on the edge of a cliff. As the fiery lava shifted below, making the front of his figure light up, he watched it boil, bubble, and spurt. His mind churned like the molten compound below him.

He became curious, eyes searching.

Was he really in need of someone to share his black heart with?

* * *

_TWO WEEKS LATER_

* * *

Silas woke again. Same dream, two weeks in a row.

He had moved his room out of Caine. His brother was sad in response, asking if it was the fact that he'd teasingly pushed him off the bed. He just told him it was for personal reasons.

Yeah, Silas didn't want his brother finding out he'd been having those kinds of dreams lately.

Silas sat up in his black sheets, shifting his legs around awkwardly. He wiped his hand across his forehead, swallowing dryly. His eyes shifted around the room. Boy was he tired of this kind of crap.

Shifting the black satin sheets over himself he slid out of bed and meandered over to the black nightstand across the room. It had a mirror attached, and the design of the mirror was similar to the dragon his father always claimed his symbol.

Silas leaned forward onto his palms and closed his eyes, concentrating on his inward aura. His other form was that of a large red and black demon wolf. It was a very complex creature, for great horns protruded down the side of its great neck. Its forepaw on the right side was ripped open, revealing nothing but muscle and bone. On its head a large skull crushed over it's own, the bottom half of his face ripped off so that there was nothing there but teeth, bones, and a serpentine tongue. It had two great fangs in the forefront in its mouth, and large demonic wings were settled onto it's back. He had a tail that, when moved, would shift up and down only as it was made of nothing but bone. It's chest, belly, and toes were red and the rest of it was black. Eyes red and black with a small white iris marked its dark side. Electricity sparked where it walked, leaving trails of Smokey black sulfur in its strides. The trail was comprised of paw-print shaped reminisces, as it was like the pads on his feet were the items of it's biology that created it.

It came to him in a vision on his time of need as it always did. All he had to do was concentrate hard enough, and it came before him, standing regal in its grotesque beauty. There was no creature like it, more demonic, more powerful, and yet so glorious in all its monstrous appearance. It snorted, rutting slightly as the creature's tail flicked up and slapped down again. Great bloodstained claws rutted at the ground before it looked up at him with a twinkle in its white pupil-eyes.

_Master._ The voice of the creature registered like a multi-voiced toned growl. The demonic sound was like something out of a horror film…and yet…the tone… it was so soft, so tender. It made the male open his eyes. He was no longer in his room; he was in the mirror, walking through electric darkness and red. It was like veins of shrouded blood sparkled and cracked within a dark cloud.

He came forward, walking on seemingly nothing but sparks of electric blood that cracked below his feet. He'd named the creature, calling him Egomet, which means 'me' in Latin. He leaned down in front of the creature, placing a hand on his head. The demon-dog's boney jaw slackened into, what looked like, a smile for him. All you could see in the hound's mouth (that wasn't bone) was the small piece of muscle (where the two parts of his jaw met) and a tongue.

He leaned up on his left limb, holding out his bone paw and pressed it down on Silas's knee, sliding it a few times so to keep it up.

Silas smiled at the creature, eyes closing contently before a voice broke him out of the dream world in the mirror. He was forced out of it with a lurch, "Are you here, Son?"

Silas came together again in particles, reforming in a smoking black and red puff.

"Over here, father." Silas responded, a blush on his cheeks. Egomat pushed his paws against the mirror, the sound like someone bumping plastic against a TV screen.

That mirror was connected to him in some fashion; he'd given it the title of 'the blood mirror' for a while.

Dracula came forward, his strides long and powerful. A hand on his shoulder was all it took for Silas to step aside, revealing the creature on the mirror…the creature that was franticly scratching at it at that moment.

Dracula seemed as though he couldn't see it, his eyebrows punching together. "I'm curious, why do you hover over this mirror so much, Son?"

"…" He paused at first, gathering his thoughts before he proceeded to the explanation, "…It gives me peace of mind. Being able to just concentrate on one item."

"Liar." Dracula's eyes narrowed, "But I'll let it pass…" It was as if the vampire lord paused for affect, "…for now." He was walking away as he drawled, "Your brother is beginning your lesson on hunting in the forest near, and has been waiting for you."

"Thank you, father." He dipped his head, showing respect for Dracula.

Dracula closed the door behind him, expecting Silas to poof out of here like he normally did.

He knew his bloodling well enough to figure his behavior before he accorded himself in any actions. Silas dissipated into a billowing cloud of red and black smoke, bats flitting around the spot for a split second as they called their frightful tune. He came together again in the forest where he met Alucard, his brother and mentor. The trees were dense, dark, and an olive green in this light. Above, the moon flickered like small sparkles of light through the dense tree-limbs above. The trees were dense, and if he weren't a vampire he wouldn't have been able to differentiate anything from the dark shadows within the black barked trees.

They called this the blood-bane grove for a reason. The trees were so dark that they appeared to be stained with black blood.

When it rained, the forest's dense branches curved over like they were bleeding as pale patches appeared in the bark. It was like they were wounded from the painful rain, and crunched over in pain.

"Silas." He heard his name in whispers around the trees, coming from everywhere and nowhere all at once. It was confusing, discombobulating, and discretely chilling all at the same time.

"Come to me Silas…" The voice reverberated, a whisper amongst the darkened leaves. "Come, Silas…"

Silas felt his legs move, but could not control himself.

It was as if he was possessed…he could see what was happening, but was unable to control it. His voice followed wisps of blue luminous shapes. It was like ghosts flying through the trees, in and out of sight line. He couldn't track, and he couldn't stop himself from following even if he wanted to.

He was under some kind of spell; some witchcraft was cast over his mind.

"Silasss…"

Something formulated before him, a figure it would seem. It shimmered like a vision before his disbelieving eyes, "How I have waited…to meet you again, after all these years…" It reached out its palm. Silas didn't think, he was far to enchanted not to.

As he instinctively leaned forward, but as he did a great wolf came down right where the figure was.

His mind snapped away from the spell, and he backed off with his hands over his head. Red and black eyes blinked up to a white wolf, who was sitting in the exact spot where the creature was.

A white flash, and Alucard took over where the wolf had just stood, arms crossed over his chest with a deep frown. "That was a test. You failed."

"Hells." Silas cursed, "No warning?"

"I specifically didn't. Someone who is not expecting a spell is more likely to be affected by it than someone who is not. Had I not interfered, you'd be a pile of vampire waste."

Alucard's arms were crossed tightly, "Anything you're hunting can turn the tables, making you the prey really quick."

Silas forgot what he was saying.

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

* * *

The next time Silas found himself hot under the collar it was a wrong time. He was feeding when he got a hard on. The family fed from each other, so when he was feeding from Dracula it felt awkward to suddenly just get an arousal while feeding from your father.

He cut it off rather quickly and made an excuse to get to his room.

It wasn't until he pressed his head up against the wall that he jerked himself off. His breath became ragged, lips curled over his fangs as he breathed harshly. It was getting ridiculous; he'd jerked himself off three times today already. His biological functions were out of control, and it wasn't long before the male realized…

He couldn't finish.

He was hot, starved, and on the verge…

But something held him back.

That was when he heard a chuckle behind him, and arms settled over his, "You've wanted me this whole time…haven't you, Silas?" Alucard's voice registered in his pleasure immersed mind, very vaguely. He felt the male press up against him from behind, "Haven't you?"

Silas panted.

Trevor laughed, "Unable to speak? Don't worry, you don't have to…your body is all the confirmation I need."

* * *

Silas found his own self gloriously strung out under the male, but disgusted at the same time. It wasn't until Alucard reached his neck, fangs trailing downwards, that he realized…it was his dream…

"What?" Alucard leaned back, shifting his weight up from betwixt his legs, "Déjà vu?"

* * *

**;) This all occurred rather fast at the end, but I wanted to finish as promised ;)**

**R&amp;R**

**Requests welcome.**

**You're not probably reading this anyways, so…LALA *****shakes it like a dinosaur***** *screeches like a pterodactyl* *flails like a tuna fish* *break dances* *turns into a vampire* *****pulls out demon wings and flies off into the sunset*******


	3. Alucard's Discovery

**Vampire Song of the Day: Cry Little Sister – Gerard McMann**

**Vampire Instrumental of the day: Libera Me – IWTV OST**

**This one is short, but a fun fic.**

**So I was reading fanfiction trying to get inspired, when it hit me like a brick what I should write about tonight…**

_**On the third day of Halloween my writer gave to me…  
Vampires on a PC…**_

_**One talking tree…**_

_**And a son that meant a lot to me…**_

**I own nothing of Castlevania, only my OCS.**

* * *

When Alucard brought home the new technological item, Dracula was both disgusted at the sight of it and mildly curious. He called it a "Windows XP" or something of the sort. Personally, Dracula would just as soon throw the damn thing out a window before using anything of this era.

He was trying to figure a lot of shit out about this new world…

He'd just recently got something known as an "I-Phone" upon his son's request. He was still trying to figure out who exactly this "Siri" was and what the hell the purpose was of having this strange robotic woman in the tiny piece of plastic.

Actually, Alucard was just proud of him for figuring out how to download an "App".

Ok, so he'd went through three of them already, for a frustrated Dracula wasn't exactly the greatest contributing factor to the equation of trying not to crush a small Cell Phone. He'd yelled at Alucard, as if it was his fault.

Alucard was hesitant to bring another piece of plastic into Dracula's vicinity after the third I-Phone got smashed against the wall. In the end, Dracula's frustrations began slimming as he figured out how to answer, although he still refused Silas's attempts to teach him how to txt.

Still, when Alucard began setting up the settings of the new toy, in what had become the family room, the boys began praying, to whatever god listened to vampires, that their father wouldn't have to go through three of them in order to figure it out as well.

It wasn't long before they began messing around on the Internet.

"Go to that…" Silas or even Michael would often remark, pointing at various things.

Caine was leaning over Alucard's shoulder as well, and as they discovered various popular sights that the humans enjoyed the browse, he would laugh. YouTube was particularly entertaining to the three young vampires that hovered over the eldest of those in the room.

Even Alucard broke a smile once or twice though, he found the humans particularly amusing in some of these items they had.

Memes made the vampires chuckle every now and then.

These cats were interesting too…

Alucard made all of them laugh by remarking that Dracula might get along well with this "Grumpy Cat".

It wasn't to long though that they discovered something quite curious to them; however, "What's a fanfiction?" Silas asked, pointing to the blue highlighted text on google's search engine.

"It is a curious item…" Michael leaned his head down on the back of the red leather couch.

"Perhaps it's some kind of free online book store?" Alucard suggested, eyes settling back on the others.

"You have my interest peaked, click on it, Alu…" Silas mused.

The firelight crackled against all their silhouetted shadows as they delved deep into the world of the various fanbases.

"Archive of Our Own… …hmm…curiouser and curiouser…" Michael quoted, reading the various site names over Alucard's shoulder.

"Which site should we proceed into?" Alucard asked the others.

"I don't know…that one." Michael pointed it out. Upon getting into "Archive of Our Own" they began browsing.

After sometime, they began becoming even more interested. "Hey what's Castlevania?" Silas suddenly pointed it out.

Alucard clicked on it, "It has something to do with vampires according to some of these…tags…"

"What are tags exactly?" Michael asked.

"Shopping tags, perhaps?" The vampire suggested.

"Hey, guys look! It has our names…see…on…the lords of shadow…series…wait…what?" Silas drawled on, "What's that…click on that thing…no, no, down yeah that one-" He directed.

Alucard clicked on one claimed the title of "Sinking Pleasure". It was tagged with Dracula and his names.

It began with 'Dracula' walking into Alucard's room.

"Whoa…hey, they sure know a lot about us…it's almost creepy, you think there's some kind of camera filming our lives?" Silas commented.

"Probably some cultists trying to idolize us." Alucard growled as they continued to read.

"Well, I'd be flattered, but I see NO mention of my name…anywhere." Michael huffed.

"SHHHHH-" All three other vampires hushed him harshly.

"How rude." Michael huffed.

They proceeded anyways.

"That's…not creepy…" Silas said, as he read the portion about Dracula watching Alucard in his sleep.

"We're vampires, they probably think it's-OH GAWD…" Alucard's eyes widened as he scrolled.

"What? What is-OOH FUCK NOOO - MY EYES…I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!" Silas fell off the couch, flailing like he was having some form of seizure.

Michael began gagging just as Caine cringed and hid behind the couch.

Alucard's eye was twitching as he read, scrolling through like a mad man, "No…NO…oh…gross…" He threw the portable computer acrossed the room, not caring that it landed in a heap some ways away. The vampire pulled his legs up to his chest and rocked himself back and forth. "They realize I'm his son…r-r-ight?"

"That doesn't seem to matter to whomever wrote that…" Caine was shaking from behind the couch…unable to get the image of the blaring incest porn out of his head.

"That's…wrong…WHAT IS WRONG WITH THEM?!" Alucard didn't freak out often, but he felt thoroughly violated.

"Humans are disgusting creatures…" Silas shivered, "I'm just glad it wasn't you and me doing it, Alucard…now that would be weird."

"No...just…just stop." Alucard said, then quickly stood, "Now – if you don't excuse me I'm going to go tear my eyes out and take a shower afterwards…good day gentleman…" He stumbled out.

"That would be funny, but I have to do the same…" Michael responded.

Cain left after Michael without a word.

It left Silas in the room, lying in front of the fire with a wide-eyed disturbed look. "I…officially hate the internet…"

* * *

"Disgusting, disturbing, scarring, wrong, revolting, repellent, repulsive, sickening, nauseating, stomach-churning, unpalatable, distasteful, foul, nasty, vomitus, vile, wicked, immoral, sinful, corrupt, iniquitous, fiendish, atrocious, heinous, odious, contemptible, execrable, infectious HUMANS…" Alucard scrubbed himself down thoroughly, shuttering as he stepped out into the towel. "What is wrong with a mind that would come up with such an atrocious story?!" Wrapping the towel around his hips, he leaned over the sink with heavy ragged breaths.

It was only then that he spotted a figure behind him utilizing the mirror. Alucard almost jumped for in the mood he was in it didn't take much to make him do so.

"It wasn't the humans son...I downloaded a Fanfiction app on my that I-Phone..." Dracula stepped forth from the shadows just as a smile crept along his features, "Let's have some fun, Alucard..."

Alucard's eyes widened…and then he screamed.

* * *

**This was one of those short, stupid fictions that I made for my own entertainment. LOL**

**I was actually making fun of myself in this one, particularly in the direction of how I ship some of those pairings just because I can LOL**


	4. Black Dagger Castlehood

**Vampire song of the day: Make Me Wanna Die – The Pretty Reckless**

**Vampire Instrumental of the Day: Lestat's Tarantella – IWTV OST**

**So I know I missed yesterday, guys I'm sorry Dx So to make up for it, here's two stories today. :D**

**I actually have been recently going back and reading the Black Dagger Brotherhood and got the inspiration to have an excerpt from BDB with the characters as the ones from Castlevania. If you haven't read them, they're by J.R. WARD. If you have, enjoy~**

**-This is from Lover Eternal-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BDB or Castlevania**

**Only my OCS**

**Pairing(s): **

**Maurice/Alucard**

_**On the fourth day of Halloween my writer gave to me…**_

_**One dark seduction,**_

_**Vampires on a pc,**_

_**One waking dream,**_

_**And a son that meant a lot to me…**_

* * *

Alucard felt like holy hell as he weaved down the corridor. Every time the wolf came out of him and his vision headed off for a little vacation, his eyes took their own sweet time in getting back to work. The body didn't want to play, either, his legs and arms hanging like heavy weights off his torso, not exactly useless, but damn close.

And his stomach was still off. The very idea of food made him nauseous.

But he'd had it with being stuck in his room. Twelve hours flat on his back was enough wasted time. He was determined to get to the training center's gym, hop on a recumbent bike, and loosen himself up a little…

He stopped, tensing. He couldn't see much, but he knew for sure he was not alone in the hall. Whoever it was stood close beside him, to his left. And it was a stranger.

He spun around and yanked the figure out of a doorway, grabbing it by the throat, forcing the body into the opposite wall. Too late he realized it was a female, and the high-pitched gasp shamed him. He quickly eased up on his grip, but he did not let go.

The slender neck under his palm was warm, soft. Her pulse was frantic, blood racing through the veins that came up from her heart. He leaned down and drew a breath through his nose. Only to jerk back.

Jesus Christ, she was a human. And she was sick, maybe dying.

"Who are you?" The vampire demanded. "How did you get in here?"

There was no answer, just quick breathing. She was utterly terrified of him, the smell of her fear like wood smoke in his nose.

He softened his voice. "I'm not going to hurt you. But you don't belong here, and I want to know who you are."

Her throat undulated under his hand, as if she were swallowing "My name... my name is Maurice. I'm here with a friend." Alucard stopped breathing. His heart skipped a beat and then slowed.

"Say that again," He whispered.

"Ah, my name is Maurice. I'm a friend of Zobek's...we came here with a boy, with Michael Mather. We were invited."

Alucard shivered, a balmy rush blooming out all over his skin. The musical lilt of her voice, the rhythm of her speech, the sound of her words, it all spread through him, calming him, comforting him. Chaining him sweetly.

He closed his eyes. "Say something else."

"What?" she asked, baffled.

"Talk. Talk to me. I want to hear your voice again."

She was silent, and he was about to demand that she speak when she said, "You don't look well. Do you need a doctor?"

He found himself swaying. The words didn't matter. It was her sound: low, soft, a quiet brushing in his ears. He felt as if he were being stroked on the inside of his skin.

"More," he said, twisting his palm around to the front of her neck so he could feel the vibrations in her throat better.

"Could you... could you please let go of me?"

"No." He brought his other arm up. She was wearing some kind of fleece, and he moved the collar aside, putting his hand on her shoulder so she couldn't get away from him. "Talk."

She started to struggle. "You're crowding me."

"I know. Talk."

"Oh, for God's sake, what do you want me to say?"

Even exasperated, her voice was beautiful. "Anything."

"Fine. Get your hand off my throat and let me go or I'm going to knee you where it counts."

He laughed. Then sank his lower body into her, trapping her with his thighs and hips. She stiffened against him, but he got an ample feel of her. She was built lean, though there was no doubt she was a female. Her breasts hit his chest, her hips cushioned his, and her stomach was soft.

"Keep talking," he said in her ear. God, she smelled good. Clean. Fresh. Like. Lemon.

When she pushed against him, he leaned his full weight into her. Her breath came out in a rush.

"Please," he murmured.

Her chest moved against his as if she were inhaling. "I...er, I have nothing to say. Except get off of me."

He smiled, careful to keep his mouth closed. There was no sense showing off his fangs, especially if she didn't know what he was.

"So say that."

"What?"

"Nothing. Say nothing. Over and over and over again. Do it."

She bristled, the scent of fear replaced by a sharp spice, like fresh, pungent mint from a garden. She was annoyed now.

"Say it," he commanded, needing to feel more of what she did to him.

"Fine. Nothing. Nothing." Abruptly she laughed, and the sound shot right through to his spine, burning him. "Nothing, nothing. No-thing. No-thing. Noooooothing. There, is that good enough for you? Will you let me go now?"

"No."

She fought against him again, creating a delicious friction between their bodies. And he knew the moment when her anxiety and irritation turned to something hot. He smelled her arousal, a lovely sweetening in the air, and his body answered her call.

He got hard as a diamond.

"Talk to me, Maurice." He moved his hips in a slow circle against her, rubbing his erection on her belly, increasing his ache and her heat.

After a moment the tension eased out of her, softening her against the thrust of his muscles and his arousal. Her hands flattened on his waist. And then slowly slid around to the small of his back, as if she were unsure why she was responding to him the way she was.

He arched against her, to show his approval and encourage her to touch more of him. When her palms moved up his spine, he growled low in his throat and dropped his head down so his ear was closer to her mouth. He wanted to give her another word to say, something like luscious or whisper or strawberry.

Hell, antidisestablishmentarianism would do it.

The effect she had on him was druglike, a tantalizing combination of sexual need and profound ease. Like he was having an orgasm and falling into a peaceful sleep at the same time. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before.

A chill shot through him, sucking the warmth out of his body.

He snapped his head back as he thought about what Silas had said to him.

"Are you a virgin?" Alucard demanded.

The stiffness in her body returned, like cement setting solid. She shoved hard against him, moving him not one inch.

"I beg your pardon. What kind of question is that?"

Anxiety tightened his hand on her shoulder. "Have you ever been taken by a male? Answer the question."

Her lovely voice turned high, frightened. "Yes. Yes, I've had... a lover."

Disappointment loosened his grip. But relief was right on its heels.

All things considered, he wasn't sure he needed to meet his destiny in these ten minutes.

Besides, even if she wasn't his fate, this human female was extraordinary... something special.

Something he had to have.

* * *

Maurice took a deep breath as the hold on her throat relaxed.

Be careful what you ask for, she thought, remembering how she'd wanted a man to be enthralled by her.

God, this was so not what she'd expected the experience to be like. She was utterly overwhelmed. By the male body pressing into her. By the promise of sex seeming out of him. By the lethal power he could wield if he decided to squeeze her neck again.

"Tell me where you live," the man said.

When she didn't answer, he undulated his hips, that massive erection moving, circling, pressing into her stomach.

Maurice shut her eyes. And tried not to wonder what it would feel like if he were inside of her while he was doing that.

His head came down and his lips brushed the side of her neck. Nuzzled her. "Where do you live?"

She felt a soft, moist stroke. God, his tongue. Running up her throat.

"You're going to tell me eventually," he murmured. "But take your time. I'm not in a big hurry right now."

His hips left her briefly, returning as his thigh pushed between her legs and brushed against her core. The hand at the base of her neck swept down to her sternum, coming to rest between her breasts.

"Your heart is beating fast, Maurice."

"Th-that's because I'm frightened."

"Fear isn't the only thing you're feeling. Why don't you check out what your hands are up to?"

Shoot. They were high on his biceps. And they were gripping him, pulling him closer. Her nails were digging into his skin.

When she let go of him, he frowned. "I like the way that feels. Don't stop."

The door opened behind them.

"Maurice? Are you oka-Oh...my God." Zobek's words trailed off.

Maurice braced herself as the man twisted his torso and looked at Zobek. His eyes squinted, flicked up and down, and then came back to Maurice.

"Your friend's worried about you," he said softly. "You can tell him he shouldn't be."

Maurice tried to get loose and wasn't surprised when he mastered the jerky movements easily.

"I have an idea," she muttered. "Why don't you let me go, and then I won't have to reassure him?"

A dry male voice cut through the hall. "Alucard, that female wasn't brought here for your pleasure, and this isn't One Eye, my brother. No sex in the hall."

Maurice tried to turn her head, but the hand between her breasts slid up her throat and took her chin, stopping her. Great wolf-like eyes bored into hers.

"I'm going to ignore them both. If you do the same, we can make them disappear."

"Alucard, let her go." A sharp torrent of words followed, spoken in a language she didn't understand.

While the tirade went on, the bright blonde's brilliant gaze stayed on her, his thumb running gently back and forth along her jaw. He was lazy, affectionate, but when he replied to the other man, his voice was hard and aggressive, as powerful as his body. Another series of words came back, this time less combative. Like the other guy was trying to reason with him.

Abruptly the blond let her go and stepped back. The absence of his warm, heavy body was a curious shock.

"See you later, Maurice." He brushed her cheek with his forefinger and then turned from her.

* * *

**Short I know, but Interesting. If you haven't read the Black Dagger Brotherhood do it. It's awesome.**

**R&amp;R**

**Requests still welcome…**

***transforms into a potato and rolls away*******


	5. Newborn 1 - Birth

**So here's the one that was intended for today.**

**This one is more of a horror film, and not so much the cheesy romantic shit I have been doing. The first week was 'romanticism', this week is themed 'bloodlust', next will be 'superhuman', and the last week…leading up to Halloween is 'terror'.**

**I can't wait for Halloween, I've already started that chapter, and it's looking good.**

**Enjoy folks.**

**R&amp;R**

**Disclaimer.**

**Fuck all kinds of duck.**

**((((There will be no OCS in this particular fanfiction)))**

**This will be a three-chapter story rather than just one like you have been used to.**

_**On the fifth day of Halloween my writer gave to me**_

_**One newborn vampire**_

_**A dark seduction**_

_**Vampires on a PC**_

_**One waking dream**_

_**And a child that was lost, but dear to me…**_

* * *

Dracula called out into the night, a dragon birthing a great brood. His wyrm was, a newborn vampire, no smaller than Dracula when Laura turned him willingly.

"My bloodling…" He spoke softly, ruby encrusted eyes soft in the dim light under the moon. It was a full one, and as the great werewolves themselves gathered unto the great light under the night sky…they too called in their way. They howled, recognizing the great creature birthed again unto the world.

The blonde, almost white haired, bloodling raised his head. He had wolf-like eyes, gold and black…

The raven-haired foresaw great things to come from his sired one.

Dracula's first turned.

The blonde before him was becoming undead; his breath was shallowly slowing, pupils coming in and out of focus, and body shaking. That first taste of death always did affect their kind more than any other thing. Yet, the immortality that came afterwards…was Dracula's sore spot. The power that came with his vampirism was aspect he enjoyed, but the immortality that came with it bothered him.

Suddenly the creature stopped, freezing in it's grave like state. It was to be like this the rest of its existence.

Dracula leaned down, picking the newly born up onto it's shaky legs by the beautifully crafted, now pale, chin. "Trevor." He spoke, "…you shall be known unto forever, from this day on…as Alucard. Named from mine own appellation, turned backwards, my sired."

"Yes…" Alucard's eyes were dull, hazy. He opened his mouth, fangs showing in the darkness.

"You are in need of blood…" Dracula spoke aptly.

"Y-yes…" Alucard said instinctively, mouth opening as if the question caused his fangs to pop out and say 'hello, feed me'.

Dracula's low chuckle rumbled in his chest, and reverberated around the alleyway. When it reached the ears of the werewolves above, they retreated, and disappeared quickly. Vampires would feed on anything in range when they were in their unfed state at first birth.

"Come, child." He guided his newborn kin to the streets of the Arts District. "Come…and feed…" He coaxed.

The pale blonde followed, as if the sound of his maker's voice was more than a beacon in the darkness. It was as if an invisible force was pulling him onward, forcing him to follow his maker's footsteps as he manipulated Alu's mind.

It wasn't cognitive, like an instinct, following his master…

Dracula led his sired child onto a small road where in a human walked with his companions towards a bar.

The lights around swirled in Alucard's hazy gold eyes, sparkling and twinkling like the stars shining above. Cars went by in streaks of pale reds and blues, all showing up as if they were luminous versions of lines on a notebook paper. The ground, hard, gray, and sturdy under his feet…

It was like he felt it under his soles, but it wasn't exactly there.

He felt the world in a new way, taking in the night for the first time through the eyes of vampirism. He saw the world in a different stretch.

Scents were stronger, as his eyes moved it seemed the world moved with them…

The world was so much clearer, as if he'd been watching through fogged glasses until now. Now, with the eyes of a night-stalker, the colors were luminous and vibrant with pulsing life. They swirled, glowed, and were prepossessing glories to his wide golden eyes. The stars above seemed to give off more light than ever, and the neon lights were like great fires lighting up the night unlike any other.

Alucard was one with everything, he could smell, feel, and hear the blood pulsing through the humans wandering through the radiantly scintillating streets before his unbelieving eyes.

"Feed." His maker whispered softly in Alucard's ear. Alucard's fangs dipped down in his mouth, wanton for the life essence that ran freely through the arteries and veins of the vivacious humans. Dracula smiled, sensing his bloodlust. "Let go of the humanity, Alucard. Allow the beast inside to pilot you to what you are in need of, my son."

Gouache-Cadmium-Yellow hues darkened as his lips curled and he gave the most sibilant animal sound. Like a vicious cat his jowls lifted, and that was when he shifted. He rushed in a whirl; landing down upon the first human he got a hold of and pressing his claws to the male's flesh. Screams filled the air, and fangs unsheathed themselves from Alucard's lips. Striking hard and fast, like a cobra his eyes popped with the sensations of the great blood.

Warm and ebullient the red liquid fell into his throat, warming his grave-cold insides with its glorious energy. He felt the blood span out in his throat, as if it had a mind of it's own. His mouth clamped down harder, as if not wanting to let anything slip past his lips even though it was already down his throat.

His maker's hand grasped onto his right shoulder, giving him a pull. "Enough." He said firmly. When Alucard couldn't, didn't, pull himself away Dracula's hold tightened. "ENOUGH." He pulled him away in such a manner that ripped the guy's skin clean off. Alucard was forced to spit it out, and his tongue fell onto the apex of his long top fang. He sifted it through his lips, licking down upon what was left of the blood on his lips.

Dracula purred at the sight, glad of it. "Not tonight, young one…later…you must not have your first kill yet…even though that is a whole new level of pleasure."

Alucard was accepted into Dracula's home rather quickly, and upon his maker giving him a room…the vampire settled quickly into normalcy. Dracula had given him his own coffin to sleep on it when he wished, but Alucard preferred the soft red satin sheets of his gothic canopy bed. The blanket was warm, welcoming, and had a vampire-touch to it that made Alucard feel oddly at home in it's warmth. The walls were blood-red panted with a swirling design of black that gave it a gothic sensuality.

The rest of the furniture was Victorian, a hard oak that was carved into spiked patterns of diamonds and swirls. The nightstand was his favorite, as the wood had been burned into a pitch black, legs carved in grooves. It held a single oval shaped mirror between two arms that were similarly carved to match the legs. In the middle of the mirror, hanging down from the overhanging top, was a metallic shaped wolf that Dracula had placed there himself.

Alucard had put his favorite items on it, including a small dagger that was suspended inside a glass case.

Looking around the room you would find no obvious light source, and yet everything seemed to glow with it until Alucard closed his eyes. There wasn't a window to be found either, although it was a circular cone shape due to the fact that Dracula had him in the tower across from his own.

Alucard found himself most at home in the large king-sized bed; however, for it was comforting…particularly on the cold days in which he wished he could wander into the sunlight. The blanket gave him comfort, and he often kept a candle in his room to remind him of the sun.

There were many hallways in the castle, some of which were broken down. Some required blood sacrifices, which Alucard would willingly give when he was faced with the chance…otherwise he would stay away from them. Down below, in the dark recesses of the castle "The City of the Damned" was known as a dangerously fiery place. It was the same place that Dracula trained Alucard due to the fact that it was a great incentive for learning how to use your vampiric abilities without falling into the pit of fire.

Alucard had to either learn fast or fall to a death of burning and agony.

So it was a brutally good incentive…

Alucard was usually given one fall in which Dracula would catch him…after that he was on his own.

It became easier and easier as the weeks went on.

Dracula taught him to control his beast, taught him how to hunt noisily and quietly, taught him to fly, taught him to run at extraordinary speeds and somehow control himself. He taught him how to jump, climb, and use powers that even surprised Alucard.

It was vampire high.

The hours whirled into days, days soon turned to weeks, weeks rapidly turned into months, and months quickly turned into years.

Alucard became Dracula's prodigy…

Dracula allowed his creation to stay as long as he dared not challenge his maker…and Alucard had no intention of harming his creator.

Dracula began seeing him, not as a child, not as an apprentice, but as an equal as the years wore by. A century past, and technology advanced until modern warfare began destroying the humans.

When 2014 came to existence, Alucard was no longer a fledgeling for he was a vampire. A great vampire with strength just barely below his creators…

It came a day, when the young vampire began dreaming of a life beyond the castle walls, the city's cold recesses, and the walls of the protecting barbed wire beyond that.

He began to want feel an urge to leave. Like a bird wanting to fly away from the nest, he began becoming tempted to run.

Dracula, sad yet not surprised, knew he couldn't hold his creation locked away in his own castle forever. After a time of convincing, he finally decided that Alucard would not be persuaded to stay.

So he let him go.

Alucard left shortly after a night of sorrow-bound goodbyes. Dracula had even exchanged a night of passion with his sired before Alucard left. When red eyes watched Alucard leave, there was an inexplicable devastation in them.

His maker frowned, eyes closed tight in sorrow. Dracula knew things were never going to be the same again, without his creation in the castle. He hoped, he would not forget about his olden maker, and perhaps...

Someday...

Their paths will cross once again...

* * *

**Part 1 done. Part 2 shall have much more to it, I assure you.**


	6. Newborn 2 - Haven

**Vampire song of the Day: A Demon's Fate (Within Temptation)**

_**(I always thought it was)**_

**Vampire Instrumental of the Day: The Titan (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 OST)**

**So here's the next part of "New Born". I think this should be interesting.**

**This one should be more violent than my previous chapters.**

**As a warning for the faint of heart…not that you would be reading this if you were.**

**THERE WILL BE OCS IN THIS CHAPTER. I LIED LOL**

**DISCLAIMER**

* * *

_**On the SIXTH day of Halloween my writer gave to me…**_

_**One dark Alucard,**_

_**One new born,**_

_**A dark seduction**_

_**Vampires on a PC**_

_**One waking dream**_

_**And a child that was lost, but dear to me…**_

* * *

Alucard's head snapped up from the neck that lulled over with a glint of red. Gold eyes seethed into the night, bringing unto a feeling of suspenseful darkness that gave him a sense of pride.

He shouldn't be surprised; he'd been more and more prideful the longer he survived without the protection of his maker. Ever since he left the castle, he'd been roaming over the land. He took what he wanted from it, rampaging and leaving any trail of destruction he felt like at the time. Although his maker had warned him, long ago, against being anything besides circumspect…he felt free. Perhaps someday he shall calm and realize that he must fade unto the shadows, but as for now…

It appeared the roving vampire was strong with the thought of vermillion spilling out over the land where he peregrinated.

He dropped the dead corpse and exhaled softly. It came out as a chuff, sharp and yet lengthened out. The Archfiend lapped up the blood on the rim of his stained lips as he crouched down next to the cadaver and found all the money it had. It wasn't much, but he stood and meandered his way down the small, winding, narrow passage through the trees with more money than he had.

This forest had become his temporary haven until he gained enough strength to take on the local vampire lord for his territory. In the mean time, he'd been staying on the boarder between his maker's and the other vampire's.

Normally he wouldn't leave out corpses in another vampire's turf, but he felt itchy tonight. He felt as though something had its eyes on him, and that didn't really comfort him.

Sprinting through the trees he rapidly dunked himself down into the large cave he'd been staying in. Even once inside, the feeling didn't go away. This didn't comfort the creature of the night.

Settling down softly, he listened to the dinking water droplets around the cave. The soft chiming of water upon the crystals gave him mild comfort. The sound always reminded him of home. He used to live in a place where the snow would fall a lot, often all the time. So the gentle sounds were beautifully calming music to his ears. These vibrations were enough relief, from the maelstrom of his sixth sense, to allow him some sleep through the daytime.

* * *

He woke up with the familiar sensation of the phrase, 'It's time to come out and play'. This came upon his perceptional range whenever the sun has went down. The cave was just big enough for him to curl up in without fear of the sun, trickling upon his skin, turning him into the vampire equivalent of a roman candle. It wasn't large enough however, for him to stand up to his full height or stretch out completely.

He crawled his way out of the small cavity in the rocky ground, near to the large crystalline lake (in the trees), and stretched out so that his back cracked with the motion. His eyes drifted up to the moon, having the strangest urge to howl.

It was such a gloriously perfect night for a vampire to be out and about.

The moon hung, as if on an invisible wire, in the sky. The vast rim of darkness was coating the area around the twinkling stars like a great black coat. The creature of the night pushed onward, his footsteps unheard upon the grass.

The white orb above twisted, sprung, and made pirouettes in the stygian tarn. It seemed to divide itself in long narrow strips as the Adam's Ale shifted from the soft breeze's cold embrace.

As the trees engulfed his figure, Alucard let out a soft breath, "I grow weary of this ghettoized situation…" He noted aloud. He crept forth, closer to the enemy vampire's enclave. As he made it to the boarder, he settled himself down into a crouching position and watched. There seemed to be nothing that was before his range of vision, but a small village on the boarder; the small village itself seemed particularly cold, indirect, and dimly lit as they remained. The tiny houses were made out of a substance that did not seem liable and sturdy, he'd guess some hay was used in the making. "Oh how you tempt me into coming, humans…with your blood so sweetly sound unto my ears on this night…" He hummed quietly.

His fangs dipped. Pray had been so scarce, living on his own, being forced from place to place, and living in a forest didn't exactly give him the best chances at finding blood of any kind. He could easily feed upon the animals in the forest, but it was only enough to sustain himself…

It did not do him justice in taste, or sating that rapacious hunger of his.

The trees seemed to whisper in that moment, and it was as if Alucard's sixth sense kicked up again. This time, he heard a crunch in the leaves, and great golden thylacine eyes shifted around behind him.

He whirled when he saw movement in the shadows, and hissed with lips curled back. The male was partially a blood-starved vampire, and partially a loner. A protective, and powerfully defensive instinct had formed in his heart as time had begun to wear on. "Who goes there?" Alucard hissed into the gloaming. A vice expression settled onto the vampire's face.

"It should be I, that asks this of thee…that whom has come to trespass over the boarder of my jurisdiction." A vampire stepped forth from the shadows, making Alucard take a step back further into the other's territory. The vampire was hansom, but mangled. His eyes were white with, no coloration braking forth through grotesque orbs aside from black, slit-like pupils. His physiognomy was covered with cicatrix marks along his jaw and eyes. "You smell of Dracula's fangs." He noted, and then came to the conclusion of his origination. "You are his kin, then?"

"I am." Alucard said wearily, head dipping slightly.

"And yet…even though you come from our sacred, yet shaded prince…you have not encountered another vampire before…" He said aptly, "Not…out of your maker's abode…and comfort…" He began circling Alucard, making him both self-conscious and uncomfortably weary.

"…"

"Your name." He stopped short, commanding Alucard with a quiet menace. "Give me your name, and perhaps I shall let you walk."

Alucard gritted his teeth, fangs bearing down on his lower gums. He complied though, hoping to lull this one into complacency. "Alucard. My turned name is Alucard…" He said, because vampires do not speak of the name they were before the transformation.

The other stopped, watching him with narrowed eyes. Finally he decided Alucard must have been telling the truth, for he walked again.

"And might I have the pleasure?" Alucard cued up his portion of the introduction.

"The 'pleasure' might depend on how you accord yourself from here, whelp." The alpha stopped for a moment again, pupils dilating as he watched Alucard. "They know me as Zypher." He finally spoke. Alucard dipped his head in recognition of his name as he continued watching, the vampire lord, with Egyptian-Gold eyes.

"Cold night." Alucard finally spoke after quite a pause between the two.

"Are you attempting to engage in small talk, trespasser?" Zypher's demeanor shifted to that of amusement.

Alucard's lip twitched over his right fang, but he quickly controlled his anger. "Merely striving to break the void of silence that has befallen the awkward air."

Zypher laughed, "What a curious one you are." He said snidely, sneering in a dismissive dominion.

He was egging Alucard on, testing him. So he knew Alu's intention…

Alucard began moving to the side, and so too did Zypher follow.

The time for talk was over, and now…

It was time to fight.

They seized each other up, revolving in a circular testimony of size. Alucard found the trees shifting, and as he circled the other…

His eyes caught sight of looming figures, crouched in the trees. They were acolytes, here to observe their master's fight. No doubt Zypher was using this as an excuse to teach his acolytes they couldn't defeat him, or challenge him in any way. What the vampire lord didn't expect; however, was that Alucard had more than one trick up his sleeve.

He was not as weak as Zypher estimated him to be…

Silence stretched out into suzerain stairs and cold displays of fangs, claws, and stature.

Finally, the night broke out into bloodshed. Alucard struck first, knowing that the first to strike wasn't always the advantageous one, yet knowing all the while that he had to attempt fast attacks. He had less strength than this vampire lord, and so he had to make up for that in the ways his father had shown him.

Fast offense, protective defense…

He raked his claws through the vampire's features, reopening some of his wounds.

The vampire retaliated with a great shove against his chest, and Alucard went flying with a vengeance. Alucard bounced off his palms, coming to a landing on his feet after a 360 flip.

He felt something grab a hold of his arm, a chain coated in blue light. He was suddenly yanked off his feet with an impregnable force. His entire matter shifted, arms flailing wildly as he let out a yowl of surprise. When he came in contact with the ground, it was like someone who'd jumped off the empire state building…

The concrete below was more than, just a little, deleterious when slammed down upon.

He felt himself fly back again before he could react, but it was like time slowed for a moment. An overwhelming flight-or-fight instinct kicked into his system, adrenaline rushing through his veins that was electric enough to power a rocket ship. As if slow motion took over the air, he reached down and grasped down on the cold whip holding his arm. It was like holding a mass of air…for the sensation upon his palm was cold, powerful, and cutting...

He pulled on it, using the momentum to whip his body to a sturdy landing. Once he was upright and on his feet…he yanked with all his strength against the long pellucid chain.

The glowing object was used against it's master instantly. Zypher seemed surprised by the fact that Alucard had turned the tables, and was momentarily caught off guard. He'd grown ignorant in his age advantage. Alucard proved him wrong when Zypher was thrown from his feet and into the dirt. The skid marks he made were deep groves into the earth.

Zypher was fast on his feet; however, for this was not his first battle by any stretch of the imagination. Quickly realizing that Alucard wasn't as weak as his age led on…Zypher retaliated by whipping around his weapon and tripping Alucard to the ground with him.

Alucard landed right next to him, but didn't waste time getting up. Zypher was already launching an attack, so Alu went on the defensive with an arm block to the collosal blow and launched his fangs into the other's neck. They were locked in mortal combat then, blows exchanging, kicking, growling, snarling, slicing, dicing, hitting, kicking, pulling, ripping, and as dust kicked up there was a great and loud howl of pain.

Silence fell, and the vampire acolytes waited anxiously for the smoke to clear…and reveal the victor of this particular battle…

* * *

**I LOVED THIS SO MUCH I DECIDED TO ADD A CLIFFY AND TWO MORE CHAPTERS. Originally I was going to shorten this one up...**

**But it was toooooo good to just say, "NOPE". So I'm making it LONGER**

**Then after two more chapters I'll go back to normal Short Stories. LOL**


	7. Newborn 3 - Outlast

**Hey guys…wanna hear a vampire joke?**

**It's lame, but your hearing it anyways.**

**It doesn't matter what you think you're hearing this shit LOL**

***clears throat like a gentleman in an overcoat***

**Why is it a bad thing to tell a Vampire to get a life? **

**Because they might decide to take YOURS…!**

**HA HA HA HAAAAAAAA…**

**I know it was as bad as ever…**

* * *

**(((((I NEED REVIEWS, UNTIL I GET REVIEWS I WILL BEGIN SLOWING DOWN REPLIES. AFTER THESE TWO CHAPTERS IT WILL BE ONE EVERY OTHER DAY. IF THE STREAK OF SILENCE CONTINUES, AND NOBODY GIVES ME FEEDBACK, I WILL SUSPEND THIS TO ONCE A WEEK (ASIDE FROM HALLOWS EVE). THERE ARE ONLY FOUR WEEKS IN A MONTH, AND WE'VE GOTTEN PAST THE FIRST ONE...SO I'D RECOMEND GIVING ME SOME R&amp;R HERE GUYS))))))  
**

* * *

**ALUCARD ISN'T MY CHARA NOR IS ANY OTHER ASIDE FROM ZYPHER**

_**I know I missed a day. It was on purpose…every two days, until I get feedback.**_

_**On the seventh day of Halloween my writer gave to me,**_

_**Alucard's dominon  
**_

_**One dynamic battle,  
**_

_**One new born,**_

_**A dark seduction**_

_**Vampires on a PC**_

_**One waking dream**_

_**And a child that was lost, but dear to me…**_

* * *

At first when he heard the venomously discordant scream of agony he thought it was Zypher's.

He realized that it was his own…

Or was it, he didn't appear to feel…

Lamented…

It felt different then that. Yet, just before he could finish his thought, his eyes opened…

Yet they were not, in a literal term…it seemed as though he was somewhere else cognitively. He saw stars, all over; they swirled and danced in a requiem. Speaking out in voices that could not be heard or recognized, but in comforting tones. They soothed him with a guiding fervor, warm hands of light reaching out in the void of darkness that shrouded his soul. It was strange…

Suddenly it was as if all his molecules shifted, and came together again. Looking up at the vampire lord above him, he realized Zypher seemed as shocked as he was. He took advantage of it, rather than laying here in a stupor. When he kicked him back, he kicked with more force than a great bulldozer ramming into a butterfly.

Zypher went flying as if someone had pushed him on a spiraling zip line. The vampire hit a dark tree across the way, splitting it in two with the force…(Making one of his creations yip and leap towards another before he fell with it).

Alucard got up with a feeling of vitality and strength beyond measure. He could not pinpoint the feeling…the sensations…but to say they were god-like…would be an understatement. Black lips curled back before the blonde went rushing towards the spot. His pace was fast, yet controlled with a maximum precision that was indescribable.

It was pandemonium; he came down upon Zypher just as he was starting to stand, paralyzing him with his bites, green venom sinking into the flesh of the fellow vampire. In any normal situation, that green venom was the liquid that turns other creatures…but to vampires, the glob-like fluid was a fast acting immobilizer that made the body go ridged (as if frozen in ice). The more that was injected, the longer the vampire was comatose. He was fast and all-to furious as he continued fighting, kicking, punching, slashing, snarling, and growling…

Zypher was strong, and so he kicked out of the crippled state rather fast, despite how much Alucard had put into his system. He responded by pushing his hands up against the male's face, trying to get his foot under the male in order to throw him off. Zypher was in defensive mode, now, he could see that Alucard was stronger than he anticipated. Even after he'd turned the tables on him when he had him in grapple lock with his gale whip. Yet, Zypher could tell now that matrix-style stunt was only the tip of the ice-burg with Dracula's kin.

He struggled underneath him, fighting for his very existence. That was when…

Zypher's eyes widened, blood trickling forth from his chest cavity. A small trickle of red ooze slithered down the Vampire Lord's cheek, eyes white as saucers, as he struggled to make a sound.

Alucard's smile was wide, malicious, and triumphant. Like his father before him, his eyes darkened and became evil when he killed. His smile however, was the worst feature on that face of his. It gave forth an aura as powerful as his creator's, as dark as the midnight sky, and as evil as Satan himself.

Only a cough broke forth from the throat of the lord, under Alucard, and his head fell back. Zypher's existence gave way to nothing, but a void of darkness.

Alucard was left panting, enjoying the last few moments of the kill before he turned, and stood. His blue trench coat made a sound like leather creaking as he turned towards Zypher's creations. "YOU SERVE ME NOW." He pointed to himself, "YOU SERVE MY PURPOSE. YOU SERVE ME. ME! THE CREATION OF THE DRAGON." He yowled out to them. "YOU WILL SERVE ME…or you will DIE in rebellion." This is the way you had to be with his kind. They were notoriously unpredictable, so you had to establish great dominion to stay on top.

It was some years before Zypher's children grew to a point of taking their leave. It seemed, they were more comfortable with a man who was not their creation.

Yet, during these years Alucard had grown lonely. It wasn't because he didn't have servants to tend to him…or thralls to respond to his call…or even an unsteady supply of prey. And it certainly wasn't because he was alone.

He had plenty of bountiful kills, plenty of servants to clean up after him; plenty of thralls, and Zypher's acolytes served as sufficient companions for a time. Yet, as decades past, he watched human society continue to grow, and began missing the feel of a family. Was this what his father felt when he had decided to turn him? Perhaps he should attempt to take on a bloodling of his own? Or, perhaps…

He should attempt to reach out to his father once more.

Since he had wasted an inopportune amount of venom on paralyzing Zypher (and it takes vampires a VERY long time to regenerate it…when it is used, it is often centuries before it is collected to it's full amount again) he chose to reach out to his creator. It had been a little under 79 years. So, having sent the last of Zypher's acolytes (who about pissed himself finding out his task). Alucard then proceeded to kick back and wait for the RSVP. He knew the acolyte wouldn't approach him directly, no doubt send someone else to do it during the daylight hours.

He slept in the satin bed of his tonight, rather than the coffin he usually does.

* * *

He awoke with an unusually groggy air. That was when he realized that he felt a hand on his shoulder, "My lord?"

Gold eyes opened to the sight of Caine, one of his favorite human servants. The man often took care of things he could not during the day, and sated his appetite at night when he didn't feel the urge to wander unto the darkness. "My lord, Dracula has confirmed meeting you, he would like to know where your preferred place would be?"

Alucard was groggy enough that it took him a moment to register what the mortal was saying. When he milled it over, he realized where. "Tell him to meet me where it began."

"Where it began, mah lord?" The deep voice said incomprehensibly. That dark hair that outlined his features settled down, shifting lazily to one side. It looked as groggy as Alucard felt. "He also wondered what time would be preferable?"

"Tell him tomorrow night, at midnight if it works for him."

"Very good, sir." Caine's voice resonated as he heard the door open and close. Alucard shifted over into his warm blankets and curled into another round of 'out like a light'.

* * *

His dreams were treacherous and duplicitous; mind swirling about as the darkness pulled him unto sinister voices and dangerously familiar faces that gave him ill-omened emotions that would later manifest themselves in the waking world.

Alucard realized, when he awoke in red sheets, that the most baleful thing about the dreams…wasn't so much the shadowy sensations connecting to them. It was the consternation he felt as a result of the fact that the ominous, almost menacing, dream was nothing but an in cognitive shade-world. They wouldn't have given him such a sense of foreboding otherwise…

But they made no sense…

* * *

He shook off the sense of foreboding as he began getting himself ready for his day. Even vampires have a certain sense of grooming they feel the need to do. He bathed himself in the large tub filled with a steaming bout of water. Vampires couldn't judge sensations of temperature very well and so he just kind of threw it in the tub from the barrel and went with it.

Most of the time it was cold, but today it appeared to be hot…no doubt because the sun had made it rather warm yesterday.

The vampire settled himself down, naked, in the steaming water with a humming sound of relaxation. He stayed in less than an hour, then groomed himself, and finally made his way out to pull on his favorite attire. Turning around, he headed downstairs with a sense of revitalization.

Caine met up with him, confirming what he already knew. Dracula was going to meet him at midnight, yada yada yada…

He confirmed he got things by a streaming monologue of 'yeah uhuh alright good'. Then he high-tailed it out into the night so that he could grab a _bite_ before he met his maker. The night air was sweet upon his senses, bringing a sense of (close as a vampire can come to sensing) life. The night air was humming with scents…

Grass.

Deer.

Fresh rain.

…Blood…

His senses buzzed upon the scent.

Blood. The very essence that nobody could live without…

And no undead creature could survive in his or her nonexistence without.

The vampire's hiss went straight through the tips of his teeth. Black lips curled back like a curtain to reveal the great fangs, having punched through his gums, which were showing their need for the red liquid on the wind.

It wasn't long before he spotted the un-weary human in the field before his great castle. Stupidity of the human gave way to a meal for the vampire as the lord took him down in a great blur. He had his fangs in his throat; the human screaming for his life even though he knew the end had come for him in a pale form.

When Alucard pulled back, blood ran in bubbles down his front…yet he was not sated.

He rushed to his maximum speed in an attempt to find another source of life.

It didn't take long once he made it to his favorite hunting spot…

* * *

Blood trailed down Alucard's glinting black lips as he played cat and mouse with the suffering human. Right now he wasn't hungry, he was just bored…waiting for his father had brought him to a place where he would rather be toying with things than sitting about and watching the traffic.

He would wait for the human to get a little ways, thinking he was going to escape before he came down upon him with another crushing blow. The human knew this was what he was doing, but was hoping that he might actually break through hisi arrogance and escape.

Alucard kept him within sight-line.

He broke his ankle on the first blow, then his wrist, next one of his little ribs, and then, on the latest blow, a small portion of the other kneecap, "Pitiful." Alucard snorted, "Don't you want to escape human?" When the male began limping rapidly Alucard leapt off the wall, knocking him on his front, as he threw blow to the human's head. He landed on the wall and pushed up onto a ledge.

The human barely dragged himself back up and limped off again, "Come oon…you disappoint me." He landed on his back, pressing him against the ground and slamming him in a great shove. A tooth popped out of the beaten man's mouth, landing in a blood skid a few centimeters from his lips. "ARE YOU trying to escape, human? You're giving me no amusement!" He gave him another shove, and then made it up onto the far away garbage can with a blurred leap.

The mortal dragged himself up onto his hands and knees, almost to the street.

Alucard yawned, and jumped down in a flash before him. "Nuhuh." He kicked him in the face, sending him flying back to the end of the alley again. "Fight with me human." He rushed towards him, making it to him in the speed of light. He gave him another sweeping blow to the side, making him crumple. "Run, run away!" But the man just continued to lie pitifully down at the end of the alley.

"P-please…just…KILL ME…" The human begged him.

"How many times do I tell you not to play with your food, Alucard?" A chiding, yet amused voice spoke at the other side of the alley.

Dracula's voice was music to his creation's ears. Alucard turned around, relaxing. "I apologize, father. I was merely bored, and trying to have a bit of fun."

The man reached out one hand and attempted to drag his body away from Alu.

Alucard reached out his palm, the motion unable to be seen by the naked eye. Shoving him up in the air, he bit down upon the male's neck. Drinking him to a withering husk in less than seven seconds. The dead corpse was dropped upon the ground in a bloody heap behind Alu.

"My son." Dracula held out his arms, clasping them over his shoulders. "My creation…my sired…it appears you have done quite well for yourself. This entire territory…all yours…and right next to mine." He placed his arm over the other's shoulders, guiding him around the other side of the alley as they walked. "I did not think anyone would take down Zypher…not with how long he'd ruled here…when I heard he'd been killed, I was mildly curious as to the killer. Yet, here I find out…my own kin." He shook him over the shoulder.

"You flatter me, father." Alucard's smile was calmly relaxed as his golden eyes shifted up to meet his sires own.

"It is not flattery, my sired. Merely the truth…"

* * *

Alucard enjoyed the catch up he had with his father. They'd fed together, and parted on the terms that Alucard would see Dracula in his own territory shortly.

"Don't be one of the many strangers in the night…you find me sometimes, alright?"

"Yes, father."

"Or I'll find you, alright?"

"Yes, father." He watched Dracula turn away.

Alucard wandered back to his castle, but was faced with a formidable enemy on the way. The last of Zypher's turned had finally grown to an age where he thought he need to win back their master's territory.

His name was Michael, and he was more than "excelent" in battle.

Michael had launched himself at Alucard, and they engaged in battle. Michael turned the battle around, throwing him down upon the ground and pounding at him. Alucard's hand came out before the other could react, throwing him back into the wall and launching himself at the vampire.

It was a bloody battle of fangs and claws. It engulfed an entire farm field in destruction before they were both out of stamina. Alucard had run out of energy to attack with his powers, and Michael was younger than Alucard…more easily worn out.

The vampire lord had went in a dead run towards the younger, and just as he slammed down his palm towards the top of his head something went through his torso.

"Surprise, mother fucker…" Michael lifted himself up, rising over Alucard. Alucard's words failed, but he managed to stick his hand through Michael's chest cavity. They both fell to their knees, facing one another. Alucard pulled out Michael's heart, and threw his body down with a final push. The vampire gasped, pulling out Michael's dagger. The blade dropped as Alucard did. The vampire stuck his fangs into Michael's heart, drinking the life substance in hope it would heal him enough to get back to the castle.

His blood dripped onto the ground in waves as he limped back.

Tripping on a rock, he fell unto the ground. It was then, as he lay that he felt a hand around his shoulders, and arms dipped under his legs. Hauled up in the air, he was carried god knows where as he fell into an unconscious state.

Something told him…that he'd survived the last battle…

Now, he was to live his unlife in peace.

Live…

No.

He was to stay.

For he was not alive…

He was not dead.

He was just…eternal.

* * *

**This was supposed to be the end of Newborn, but at the end of this chapter I decided to do an epilogue from Dracula's POV.**


	8. Newborn 4 - Bond

**No vampire jokes of the day for you! Jk.**

**How many vampires does it take to screw in a lightbulb?**

**None, they wouldn't need it anyways. HA!**

**Ok…**

**Moving on.**

**I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG ON THIS, I GOT REPEATED WRITERS BLOCK.**

**Disclaimer and all that good jazz.**

_**On the eighth day of Halloween my writer gave to me…**_

_**One small ending**_

_**One RISE to power**_

_**One Alucard,**_

_**OOOONE NEEWW BOOOORN.**_

_**A dark seduction**_

_**Vampires on a PC**_

_**One waking dream**_

_**And a child that was lost, but dear to me…**_

* * *

Dracula had watched his creation through all of it. When Zypher and Alucard fought, he watched…when the vampire servant found him, he had expected it…when the human came to his abode, he knew…and when the servant had challenged Alucard…

He had stayed to watch the fray.

Help if needed. Yet he knew he was not.

Alucard was his first, and was forever to be his most powerful, creation. He was a miracle of Drac's own reliably stark blood. The vampire had even been there to pick up his creation once Alucard was hurt. He gave him a chance to run, but when he had resiliently made it on the outskirts of the castle's lawn…

Dracula had been there to pick his Bloodling up and carry him the rest of the way. No doubt the loyal vampires to Alucard would originally think his role was that he brought down Alucard…

But it was a risk he was willing to take, for his creation.

The bond between a creature of the night and it's most powerful (the first born) is always stronger than any other bond that most can feel. Alucard was adjusted once more in the vampire lord's arms, wrapped in Dracula's care…

The dragon carefully climbed up to Alucard's room, avoiding the servants, with his creation in his arms.

He laid his son out carefully onto the bedspread, eyes soft upon the form. Ripping open his own wrist, he held it carefully over his son's mouth. As the blood dripped onto the side of Alu's mouth, the creature turned his head and mouthed at the life substance. He must have realized he was only biting at thin air for his eyes flashed open…and Dracula's wrist was launched at by a series of biting strikes.

Ravenous boy…

Just like in his youth.

Eventually, though…he calmed. Dracula settled down on the bed beside his creation. It seemed the darkness gave way to a relaxation as Alucard fed from Dracula, one that the great dragon couldn't comprehend himself. The vampire lord closed his red eyes, reaching out a hand to Alucard's white hair. "Feed." He said, pushing him closer when Alucard began to pull back.

Alucard was not healed, and there was not enough blood (in his system) to sustain him yet. Dracula had plenty of blood to share, but in Alucard's state…he did not. When Alucard gave in to Dracula's request, the prince of shadows stroked his hand down his sired vampire's hair, "Shhh…" He said as Alucard made a curious noise. "Feed my child."

A tender moment was exchanged between the two. The vampire (version of) father and son fell into silence. The only sound heard was the sound of Alucard's loud gulps. Finally, Alucard finished to his fullest contentment…

Dracula could sense it.

Alucard leaned back, licking the life essence from his lips. "Thank you, father." He said. Dracula was the only father he knew.

Dracula sighed on the notion, petting his blood-sired's hair. His eyes were closed, but Alucard's voice registered in his ears all the while. "Father?"

"Yes, my sired."

"…" Alucard gathered his thoughts, "Who was I…before I was turned?"

"…" Dracula hesitated, "You were known to the mortal world, as a man named Trevor Belmont." He said quietly.

Alucard tilted his head before Dracula, curiosity registering on his face. "Trevor…I know the name…"

"It would bring a sense of Déjà vu, yes…turned vampires, like us, have more of an acute sense of who they were before…versus born vampires…in comparison." He continued to hold onto his creation, answering his questions with a sense of ease so far, despite the quality of delicacy he had to proceed with when it came to this topic. "You were a man who was born to a group of 19th century paladins they liked to call 'the brotherhood of light'."

"That name too, seems to give me a spark somewhere in the depths of my mind…but it's hazy."

"As it would be for any who were turned." He responded before proceeding, "I knew not of who your lineage was, only that I felt an acute attunement with who you were." Equivocation settled in Dracula as he continued. He feared his creation and how much knowledge the boy needed to acquire about why Dracula turned him. "…I knew your name, and what order you were born to…but you also warmed to me. When we first met, I had been feeding…unlike the other paladins, you attempted to reason with me…" He paused, "You were different…you treated me as if I was human again…" He blinked, "I had not been treated that way for centuries."

"…Hmm…" Dracula could see the gears turning in Alucard's mind.

"I continued to return to your presence, silently, after that. I would follow you, feeling a protective instinct…even if you didn't know I was there. When we did interact, I found you treated me with honor, and that was something I had not been directed with in a long time. You and I became close…and for the first time in 7 centuries…I knew what friendship was like again." He sighed, "…but I knew I could not lose another. I turned you, hoping that you would live with me in my castle…and we could rule the night together. I should have known you would have had a free will and…like so many that are turned…would want to find your own place, your own haven, in the world…"

Alucard's palm reached up and touched Drac's face lightly. It was not an act one commits when in love with another…but a brotherly touch that made Dracula hang his head, almost in shame. "Do not dread my parting…for some reason I could not bring myself very far away. Take pride in the sense that our territories are so close, this way…we may be able to interact more often…for you are always welcome in my haven."

Dracula smiled, red eyes opening. "As you are in mine."

It felt like the ending of a movie those humans project…where the camera slowly pans away, going through the rooftops, into the atmosphere and looking unto the moon. Dracula realized only then, he had not lost his son…his creation…his sired…his _**newborn**_. He had just created something powerful…

…It was a legacy that would live on under his name…

* * *

_Vampires do not bond very often…_

_There emotional range slims after they are turned, but they say every few centuries…when a creator feels close to his acolyte…_

_The bond is fragmented into the closest thing imaginable._

_A bond that cannot be broken…a trust that will not be betrayed…_

_It was love of a different sort…one darker…one different…but a familial love that would not end in pain._

_One would sacrifice his existence so the other could live on…_

_It was that close._

* * *

**I think this was the most beautiful ending I could have had. The entirety of the explanation at the end was…*tears up* I'm just…give me a moment.**

***blows nose*******

**LOL but seriously.**

**I think the fact that I left their bond at a familial one, (rather than the one I ship them) was the most touching thing I could have done at the end of this violent fanfic.**

**Also, guys, I'm sorry for how long this took. About halfway through the ending I got writers block and couldn't figure out how to end it…**


End file.
